1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to five-card stud poker games and, more particularly, to multiple player five-card stud poker games in which each player plays against the dealer (not against the other players) and in which each player places an initial "bet" wager before being dealt (face-down) a partial poker hand or a five-card poker hand. In such games the dealer also deals to himself or herself a number of dealer's cards with at least several of such cards dealt face-up. Each player thereupon compares his or her cards with the dealer's face-up cards providing the player with opportunity to decide whether or not to surrender the hand (and the player's original "bet" wager) or to place an "additional" wager on the hand as dealt or in anticipation of receiving the remainder of a five-card poker hand or exchanging one or more of the original cards of a five-card hand with replacement dealer dealt cards.
In some "player-versus-dealer" five-card stud poker games the dealer may add face-up cards in sequence to his or her partial hand with player "additional" wagering upon each addition of a card to the dealer's hand. Further, where the dealer's hand (as originally dealt) comprises five cards, the dealer may turn one or more cards face-up in sequence with player "additional" wagering upon each dealer card turn-up. In either of the foregoing (or other) variations of "player-versus-dealer" five-card stud poker games, the individual player may surrender his or her hand (with any and all wagers) after any wagering round. In such games each player having a higher value hand with respect to the dealer's hand wins the amount of his or her wagers from the dealer.
Where the dealer merely deals cards in turn to each player, with the players competing against one-another and not the dealer, a uniform pre-deal "ante" wager is usually made by each player and a post-deal "additional" wager ensues. Each player thereafter may in turn request substitute cards, i.e. draw cards, for his or her hand discarding the cards for which substitute cards are dealt. Thus, this form of poker is termed "draw poker" and further "additional" wagering ensues for one or more player-raise rounds. The highest value player hand wins the amount of all "ante" wagers and "additional" wagers (the "pot") from all of the players.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Poker is one of the most exciting gambling games because it includes for each individual player a mix of skill, luck, and psychology. Throughout the world millions of players try their luck each year at the game of poker at card tables in gaming rooms and casinos.
Five-card draw poker is typically played in two basic formats, i.e., between players or between individual players and a house dealer. Many players prefer a player-versus-player game because it involves the elements of inter-player skill and psychology, the latter element including a player's ability to bluff the strength of his or her hand versus the assumed strength of the hands of the other players. Many other players prefer to play a "stud" form of poker against at a standard gaming table against a house dealer or against a paytable of hands because such a table game play tends to minimize the elements of skill and psychology with each player relying principally on luck.
There remains a need in the gaming room and casino businesses for stud poker type games which can be played at a standard gaming table and which provide an appropriate mix of the elements of player skill, psychology and luck along with a speed-up of game play time and the excitement of involving royal card hands.